A Love Like This
by LoVepeaceJoY15
Summary: Bella and Edward are both single parents of three children. When they meet, they find something they thought they could never have. True Love. Not all of their kids are set on a new life and all of them for different reasons. PARTNER WRITING, JOIN NOW!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Love Like This**_

_**Chapter One: **_Coffee Shop BPOV

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

**AN: I've been thinking about doing this one for a while! **

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I opened one eye to look at my alarm clock. It was 7 a.m. and time to start the day.

I got up and walked to Hayden's room.

"Hayden, honey. It's time to wake up." I opened his blinds and he started to open his eyes.

"Morning Mommy."

"Good Morning Pumpkin." I got a pair of jeans and a Spiderman shirt out for Hayden to wear. "Put these on and come downstairs for some breakfast. Oh, and please wake up your brother bear."

"Okay!" I laughed at his jubilant mood and then frowned at the thought of Hanna's mood. I walked over to her closed door and knocked twice, respecting her privacy.

She didn't answer to I came in. She was still sleeping.

"Hanna. Come on, it's time to wake up."

"Get out." She mumbled and turned away from me. I opened her blinds and pulled down her comforter.

"Stop it!" She is such a grump in the morning. I guess I was the same when I was 14.

"Fine. I'm going downstairs to make breakfast. When I come back up to tell you to eat, you better be out of your bed."

"Fine! Now get out of my room!"

"Your room is in my house." She mumbled something that sounded like cuss words. I sighed. She wasn't always such a…teenager. What happened to the days when Mommy was number 1?

I went to the kitchen and saw Hayden watching the Spiderman TV. show. I decided to make some bran muffins and fruit salad. The fruit salad was mostly for Hanna because she claimed that she couldn't eat things that had lots of fat and carbs for her body's sake.

She definitely had my body; small hips, flat stomach and a defined bust. Lately, that's been the thing she was been trying to show off. She likes the low waisted jeans and midriff shirts and push-up bras. She also had the mahogany hair and dark brown eyes. Luckily, she doesn't look anything like her pig of father. Neither does Hayden or Jesse.

I'm very young for being a mother of a 15, 14, and 7 year old; I'm only 30 years old. My ex-husband, Mike, and I met at a party. We both got drunk and I got pregnant with Jesse. We decided to date, so Mike left tried to take on duties of a father. I few months later, he forced me to have sex with him and I got pregnant again with a girl, Hanna. When Hanna was born I was only 17. I left Mike and didn't tell anyone about what happened.

When I went away to college, I met up with Mike again. He seemed to be a changed person so we started dating and the next thing you know he proposes to me. Great right? Now we are one, big, happy family. But once we got married, he started to abuse me. Luckily, he never touched Jesse or Hanna. I stayed with him for four years, afraid of what he would do to Jesse, Hanna and I if I we left. He forced me to have sex with him again and I got pregnant again. When Hayden was born, I decided to face my fears, divorce him and leave.

Now I am a content single mother of a beautiful 15, 14 and 7 year old.

I popped the muffins in the oven and set the timer. Next I cut up banana, strawberries and pineapple for the fruit salad.

I washed off my hands and went to go check on Hanna.

I knocked on her door and she told me to come in.

"I'm up now. Happy?"

"Yes. Thank you. Breakfast is ready."

"Let me get out my clothes."

"Okay."

I went back downstairs again and took out the muffins.

"Hayden?"

"Yeah Mommy?" Hayden asked from the living room.

"Can you help me pass out the plates?"

"Sure!" He was my little helper, always excited to cook and clean with me.

I called Hanna and Jesse down and we all ate breakfast peacefully. Once we finished, Hayden and I cleaned the dishes and locked up the house.

"Grab your backpacks kids! Time to get going! Were going to me late!" They Hanna and Hayden rushed down and we walked out of the door. We got into my newly acquired Toyota Highlander, where Jesse was waiting for us.

"How'd you get in here so fast?" He smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders. He was never the kind of person that arrived early or did things without having to be asked.

Just before I was about to pull out of the driveway, Hanna told me to stop.

"What is it Hanna? I have to get you to school!"

"I have to go to the bathroom. There is no way I am going to pee in the school bathrooms!"

"Fine. Make it quick." Jesse chuckled and I shot him a look.

She got out of the car and unlocked the front door with her key. About five minutes later she came back with a totally different outfit on and make-up.

She was wearing a pair of daisy duke shorts and a very busty top with a pair of my heels and my glasses. Her make-up was heavy eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow.

I got out of the car, furious.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothing."

"Barely! Got change out of the right now young lady!"

"No way! I'm going to be late for school!"

"You should have thought of that _before _you changed into that outfit! Put my shoes back where they were too!"

She stomped back into the house and I waited another five minutes for her to come back out. She was dressed again in the outfit from earlier this morning.

"Nice _outfit _Hanna. Trying to impress _Brayton?"_

"Shut up!" Hanna shrieked.

"Please stop it kids! I will talk to the both of you when you get home."

I drove Hanna and Jesse off to their school. She got out wordlessly and slammed the door shut.

"Mommy? Why is Hanna mad?"

"Hanna and Mommy had a disagreement."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine pumpkin."

He had witnessed many of our _disagreements_. It always scared him, but he knew none of them were very serious.

I dropped Hayden at his school too and did my ritual coffee shop stop.

I walked up to the cashier and smiled.

"Hey Ms. Swan."

"Hello Carolyn. How are you today?"

"I'm great. The usual?"

"Yes, please." She took my order and I sat down in my usual spot. I read my monthly magazine and fond a few crafty things I could do in the house.

"Order for Bella!" I got up and to get my coffee. Right before I reached the pick-up up counter I tripped over my own feet and started to fall. I was shocked to find that my face did hit the floor; instead a pair of strong arms caught me.

"Are you okay?" I looked up into the face of my savior and gasped. He was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen! His hair was a strange bronze color and slightly messy looking. He had the most captivating green eyes I had ever seen. I could feel the muscles in his through his shirt.

He cleared his throat and I blushed.

"Sorry. I'm fine. Thanks."

"My name is Edward by the way."

I shook his hand." My name is Bella. It nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." I blushed again at his words. I hadn't blushed in forever. He picked up my coffee and handed it to me.

"Ah, You prefer the cinnamon chocolate latte?"

"Yes. It's what I order everyday."

"Same here. I don't recall seeing you here before."

"I normally come here earlier, but today I ran late and had to drop off the kids." He looked a bit sad after I said kids. Duh! Men don't date woman with kids. Especially woman with 3.

"So your husband couldn't drop them off today?" Oh! He thought I was married.

"Oh, no. I'm not married."

"Really?" His eyes lit up a bit.

"Nope. I'm a single mom."

"Wow. What are your kids' names?"

"Jesse, Hanna and Hayden."

"Three kids?"

"Yeah, a 16, 14 and 7 year old." His eyes got a bit bigger.

"I would never have guessed you had a 16 year old. You look very young."

"I am, I had Jesse when I was 16." I don't have any idea as to why I was telling a stranger about this. If he knew about my life, I wanted to know a bit about him. (Specifically whether or not he's single.)

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Wife? Kids?" He smiled a crooked smile and I blushed. I just asked if he was single! Now he knows I am into him. I'm such a pea brain sometimes.

"No. I'm not married. And yes, I have three kids. Just like you."

"Really? _You_ seem a bit young to be a father of three. How old are they?"

"Kelsey is 16, Brayton is 15 and Camden is 13."

"Wow. Three teens. Must be hard."

"Oh yeah. But my sister helps out a lot."

"Yeah, I get lots of help too. I need all I can get." His cell phone rang and he looked upset.

"Sorry Bella. I have to go. It was great meeting you. Here's my number. Maybe w can chat some more later." He handed me a card and kissed my hand. I felt myself get weak in the knee. I watched him jog off to his Volvo and drive off. I sighed and took a sip of my latte.

"He's cute and such a gentleman." I looked over to see Carolyn smiling at me. "You two would be great together."

"Thanks Carolyn." I waved her goodbye and sped of to my car. I hurried to my office, thinking about the seemingly perfect Edward.

**Okay, so thats the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

_**PLEASE READ!**_

I have a great new idea for this story! So many people have said that they love this sotry and I want to continue it, with a twist. Instead of completely handing this story over to someone else, I want to make it a partner writing and let anyone who wants to add their idea, write the chapter.

Still don't get it?

Have you ever played that game where one person starts off a story, and you go in a circle and everyone adds onto the story, making it something totally unexpected?

Well, I am the "chief writer" and you can be my "tribe helpers",

I am still going to write most of the story (about once or twice every 5 chapters).

If you are interested here's how;

Step one: Give me a PM or review and in ask to write the next chapter. (first come, first serve!)

Step two: Write out the chapter and at the bottom of your chapter make sure to put your screen-name.

Step three: Using your email, attach your document into a email and send it to (I will be everyone's beta and go through the chapter for grammar and spelling mistakes. I will change nothing)

Step four: I will upload your document onto the my account and into the story!

_If you have any questions on what this is or what I'm talking about, please PM me or email me at __ and I will reply (I check daily)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Super good news for all of my reviewers/alerters etc!**

**I'm going to start updating again! Isn't that great?**

**Now, chapters won't be posted right away, because I have to start typing them, but soon! I promise! Thanks to all of my dedicated friends here on FanFiction. I appreciate all of the love 3**

**I hope more people start to review and give me some awesome feedback! **

**With much love,**

**lovepeacejoy**


End file.
